Trapped
by MetaGiga
Summary: After being skeptical about wishes, a girl is sucked into Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood in the body of one of her favorite characters. Now she has to find her friends, who have no doubt been sucked in with her. No pairings. DISCLAIMER INSIDE
1. The Beginning of a Different Life

**[Wow, it's been a while huh? Pretty amazing. I actually did something on here for once :D I've been making some Reader Inserts on deviantArt for the time I was out. If you wanna see them, my UN is the same as the one on here. This story is actually one I made a couple years ago. I decided to copy it to my computer and rewrite it.**

**Now, without further ado... The disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS**.**]**

My school is composed of five districts.

On top, there are the prom kings and queens, the most popular in all the student body.  
The second level is made up of the other popular people such as the jocks and the cheerleaders.  
Third level is made up of people who aren't popular, but still have it good.  
The fourth are the unfortunate new students that are awaiting their placement in one of the districts.  
And then there's number five. The worst classification to be in.

The fifth level are the outcasts, the poor students being bullied by the first, second, and half of the third sections. It was the hell of high school. They pretty much the most laughed upon, not by jokes. The members of the fifth level are the targets for others to choose.

I think of it as part of the medieval times.  
The king and the queen.  
The nobles and lords.  
The soldiers.  
The traveling merchants.  
And lastly, the peasants.

I was a peasant. Part of the fifth district. So, that meant that I was one to be bullied. To tell you the truth, I might be one of the most bullied in the entire high school kingdom. But, there's one thing that the population of the fifth that all the others didn't.  
True feeling. You see, the people who I'm ranked with are some of the nicest people I know. They all are different. There is a boy who is bullied about being obese, for example. Yet, he is sweet and can openly understand anyone's feelings.

Another example is a girl that isn't very attractive, yet is very open to others and very intelligent; she would be a perfect therapist.  
Me? I'm extremely loyal and always keep my word. No matter what, I would always be there to back up my friends.

I'm Tori. I guess I should of said that sometime during the beginning. I'm not going to say my last name. I don't really know you, so...  
Whatever, whatever. I'm getting off track. This is a story about how my whole life got changed on a lazy evening watching my favorite anime of all time:  
Fullmetal Alchemist.

~.~.~

Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Episode 15, English subbed.  
That was the episode we were on during a weekend marathon of Fullmetal Alchemist with my friends. It was a Saturday, somewhere around 8 PM. I guess it was a party if you count cookies and soda while giggling about our favorite characters. Well, a geek party. In my opinion, it's the best kind of party.

"Is it just me, or does the Silver Alchemist look like the Monopoly man?" my friend, Suz, asked.  
"Nah, you're not alone." Cara, another friend, replied.  
I grinned slyly. "He's a State Alchemist. Hell, he's probably the Monopoly man of Amestris. Imagine. Families everywhere in the country playing a board game called 'Silvopoly". You buy pieces of countries and get a sexy mustache for passing 'GO'."  
We all started cracking up. Even though I thought I had bad humor, it certainly pleased my friends.

Halfway through the thing, Cara piped up. "Hey, you still have that wishbone from Thanksgiving, right?" she asked. I paused the show, which stopped at Ling's sexy face. "I think I do. Why?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. I caught on a few seconds later. "Cara, you DO know the whole wishbone thing is a bunch of shit. Besides, it's for my younger cousins to do."

Suz laughed. "Hey, if I remember, you had two. You also have two younger cousins. They can do it with one. I'm with Cara; it could be fun!" she said, taking a sip of some orange juice.  
I sighed as I realized that I was outvoted. I got up from the couch we were on and went into the kitchen. Since didn't want to disappoint my cousins with a puny one, I took the smallest.  
I went back in, holding it in my right hand.

"Okay, what crap do you want to wish for?" I asked, somewhat bored. Cara grinned, then put a finger to her lips. "I'm not telling~! It'll be bad luck."  
"You really are too superstitious..." I murmured, holding the wishbone to her. She took a side. "Do you both have your wish ready?" Suz asked. Rolling my eyes, I nodded.

I decided to just wish for ten dollars or something.  
"Okay... Ready.. Steady... GO!"  
Snap!  
Looking to my half, I got... The smaller piece. Cara held hers in my face. "I guess my wish will come true!"  
"Cara, don't shove a turkey bone in my face!" I said, swatting her hand away. Suz and Cara started laughing, and I joined in seconds later. "So, what did you wish for?" Suz asked. I looked to Cara with curiosity in my eyes, also eager to know for some reason.

"Well... I wished for us all to be apart of FMA Brotherhood!"  
I gave her a puzzled look, then cackled. "Dude, I don't think that could happen. Besides, wishbones aren't exactly that trustworthy when it comes to things like wishes and shit."

"Sorry, but I'll have to agree with Tori on that." Suz said. I then took the two halves and chucked them to the trash. "But, it's a fun thought!" she decided to add. That's true, but it seemed a little far fetched to become real. Truthfully, I believed more in logic then magic.

Looking at the time, I could see that it was going on midnight. "Okay, we should turn in for tonight. Besides, I'm tired and I don't exactly wanna keep on the idea, no offense."  
With that said, Cara and Suz both nodded and crawled into their sleeping bags as I climbed into my bed.  
I was out as soon as I touched my pillow.

~.~.~

The light of the sunrise was what awoke me from my slumber. It was a surprise for me, actually. Mainly because I always block morning sunlight with a blanket so it wouldn't wake me up as it did now. With an annoyed groan, I turned the other way only to find that the other side of my bed had a fabric wall that felt the same as my bed. When I opened my eyes, I noticed 5 things:

1. I'm not in my my bed, but on a couch.

2. My annoying alarm clock didn't go off.

3. I felt more refreshed then usual (Which was rare for me).

4. I seemed to be in some sort of hotel.

5. I'm EXTREMELY hungry.

Sitting up, I decided to use process of elimination to find out what was going on. Maybe I was on a school field trip to somewhere? Nah, there wasn't anything about a long term field trip being announced at school in the first place. Maybe my parents and I were going on a vacation somewhere? No, it's a school day. Plus, they'd never have me sleep on the couch in any hotel (Even though it WAS pretty comfortable).

Which reminds me... Where exactly were my parents? "Mom? Dad? Are you h-"  
I stopped.  
The voice that I had just spoken with was not my own. It seemed more... Masculine. Maybe I needed some water... Yeah, water. Getting up from the couch, I lazily went to the direction of where I assumed was the bathroom. Once I got inside, I could see some paper cups. Guess other people get the same idea when they're thirsty. I grabbed one and started filling it up with some cold water, when I stopped cold. At the corner of my eye, I saw someone familiar in front of me inside the mirror.

Who I was staring face-to-face with... Was Ling.  
Ling.  
From Fullmetal Alchemist.

Instead of drinking the water, I splashed it on my face. As I felt its cool feel flow down my face, I was still seeing him in the mirror. Only, his face was also wet... And holding a paper cup. I started to panic.

"Wh-what's going on?!" I demanded to the reflection, only to see him make my exact movements. I ran out of the restroom only to bump into a large metal mass. Only...  
"Ling? What's the matter?" a voice echoed from it. I'd know that metallic voice anywhere. Looking up, I almost pissed myself.  
Was that... Al's armor? Alphonse ELRIC?!

If my mouth weren't gaping like a fish, I would scream.

"What's going on with that damn idiot prince this time..?"  
Glancing slightly to the left, I saw... "E-EDWARD ELIRC?!"  
Edward just stared. "Uh, yeah. I know my own name, dumbass. And you've known it for a while." he said. I was beginning to freak out. What was happening to me?! Am I dreaming?! No, it's too REAL to be a dream! Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!

Without thinking, I pushed them both aside and made for the window. When some of my sanity said it was a bad idea, I was already falling down a two story hotel. Somehow, I managed to land like a cat. But, that did NOT mean I was gonna go back. I just dashed off into whatever town I was in without any second thoughts.

**[Welp, hope it isn't too crappy xD" please R&R. If you do, you get cookies. CUZ EVERYONE LUBZ COOKIES (::)]**

**-MetaGiga**


	2. The Explanation

**Mmkay, dudes. Chapter 2! Just so you know, I know this sucks. I'm just putting this up for fun so I can try and do stuff on here instead of have dust catch on my account. If you actually like this crap and want more, please leave some suggestions or non-flame comments. I'd rather not be reminded of how crappy this is thank you very much xD but hopefully you won't be gorging your eyes out throughout this thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. That masterpiece belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

**xxx**

This. Wasn't. Happening.  
This is too surreal. Was I going crazy? Did I go against my promise of not smoking crack in my whole life or some shit? Or... Am I dead and walking around heaven?! Because if I was, then I don't know what the hell God was thinking to make Rush Valley my heaven. Heaven would be me with my favorite characters and be with Ling all my afterlife while lashing the unforgivable bullies with a fiery whip from the inferno.  
And Gandalf WOULD let me pass.

Where I was, not so much of a paradise.  
Who I was with just got ditched by me jumping out of a window due to a moment of utter stupidity.  
Who I was, is who I want to meet more than anything.  
And Gandalf isn't exactly from Fullmetal Alchemist, so that's out of the question.

So, now what? What could be a more reasonable explanation for this? Other then all that heaven stuff.  
Wait... What if all of this real? Am I really Ling, the best anime dude in the world? And am I really in Amestris? Am I really ASIAN?!  
Okay, okay. Concentrate. What happened last night... We were watching Fullmetal Alchemist... My annoying clock was slow, so I think it said 8 instead of 11... Cara insisted to try out one of my wishbones... And...

Oh shit.  
Did the stupid thing actually WORK?! Oh god... Didn't she say she wished for us to be apart of Fullmetal Alchemist? So if I'm here, does that mean... Cara and Suz were here too?  
They'd better be.  
But, what if they're in the bodies of other characters like me? How would I know it's them? Ugh, this is so confusing... To make matters worse, I'm starving... Maybe I should go back to Ed and Al and explain what was happening-

Whoa, I feel dizzy. Was I thinking too much? Why do I feel like I'm going to collapse at any moment now?  
... Collapse...  
Hold on, does that mean... Oh hell no.

I instantly face planted into the ground, incapable of movement. "D-dammit..." I groaned. Seems if I'm in Ling's body, then that means I have his traits too.  
Great.  
Now, I was making a scene.

"Sir, are you alright?!"  
"Do we have to get a doctor for you?"  
"Mommy, is the funny looking foreigner dead?"  
"Need an Automail mechanic? I make the finest in Rush Valley!"

If I weren't so weak, I would be saying 'Hell no, I don't need a damn mechanic' or 'Does it LOOK like I'm dead?' as well as 'I don't need a doctor, I need to go back home and slap one of my best friends across the face for screwing me over.'. "Oi, coming through. The Xingese dumbass is with us." I heard someone more familiar coming to me. Knowing that he had just called me a 'Xingese dumbass', there's no doubt that it was Ed.

A few seconds later, I was lifted off the ground by an armored arm. Oh, it's Al. No surprise he's here, too. With me slung over his shoulder, Ed was looking up at me in the eye. "What the hell were you thinking? Jumping out a window and making a run for it? You looked at me like I had grown a second head overnight."

I didn't exactly know how to respond to that. The only way I could was to tell them what happened... Which will probably end up with me in a straitjacket heading off to a hospital. But, maybe I really do need to go there. I decided to just go for it and see what happens. What else should I do? "Let's go back to the hotel. I have something I need to tell you that made me make a run for it." I responded.

**xxx**

"So, let me get this straight... You're a girl named Tori from another country called 'America' in another world?"  
"Yeah."  
"And, for some reason, your soul has been transferred inside the body of the idiot prince?"  
"Mhmm."  
"And you believe your friend, Cara, caused this because of a bone ritual she wanted to do?"  
"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'ritual', but yeah."  
"And in your world, we're apart of something called an 'anime', which tells our whole life story like a book?"  
"Yep. There's actually a comic book called a 'manga' about you as well as a short series of side novels. So, I guess I could say it does literally as well."

There was an awkward silence.  
Suddenly, Ed just broke into laughter. "Hey, what's so funny?!" I snapped. "Why would you think ANYONE would believe that stuff? It's crazy, illogical, and flat out fiction!" He replied. Al gave him what appeared to be a stern look.  
"Brother, he-er-she may be telling the truth!"  
Ed shut up and looked to Al. "Then how the hell could he prove it? Not like he can."

I started getting pissed. Finally, I decided to make Ed believe my 'fictional' story. And there was only one way to do so.

"Ed, you and Al commit the taboo of trying human transmutation five years ago to try and bring back your mother, Trisha Elric; which resulted in you losing your left leg and Al's entire being in the process. Pushing down one of your father's suits of armor, you gave up your right arm in exchange for his soul to put in the armor. Later, you got automail to become a state alchemist due to your advanced education in alchemy, which was taught to you by Izumi Curtis by the way, to seek the Philosopher's Stone to get your bodies back."

Both brothers were speechless.

"Oh yeah, I even know the detail of Al making some sheep friends while being used as luggage after you got owned by Scar. You were on your way to Resembool to get repaired, right?" I added with a sly grin. That ought to convince them. "How the hell... How did you know that?!" Ed demanded, his tone shaken. With a small laugh, I simply replied, "Believe me now?"

It was silent.  
Al spoke up, "You really are telling the truth... Aren't you, Tori." Giving an awkward smile, I nodded. Looking to Ed, his face was completely red with his golden eyes still wide. He finally replied, "Alright then... I'll believe you for now, 'Tori'. But how do you explain..." Ed pointed to the table in front of me, "This?"  
At first, I was confused. But when I looked to see what he was talking about, I was amazed. Before me were stacks upon stacks of plates and bowls. "What the hell?" I murmured, inspecting the pile. Was that there before?

"Guess how much all that was, Tori." Ed said, stressing my name a little. I think he'll have a hard time getting used to calling me that with me being Ling.

"Uh... So you're saying that... Oh god, did I SERIOUSLY eat all of that?!" I said, bewildered by what was in front of me.  
"Brother, it's not her fault. Maybe because she's Ling, she also have his certain qualities." Al said in an attempt to calm his older brother. Ed sighed, "Well, I guess that might be the case. Either way, it cost us a lot. You're off the hook because of your situation for now."

I was still stunned by the fact all of these plates were ones I had cleaned off entirely. After snapping myself out of my trance, I decided to get back on the condition.  
"Okay, my two of my friends are probably here in Amestris. They both could be in the body of another person like I am with Ling. They could be Mustang or Envy or whoever the hell else. Can you help me out? I'd never be able to find them on my own."

Both Ed and Al looked to each other, then looked to me. Ed grinned, then nodded. "I guess we have no choice. Having you around would be much better then having that idiot prince tagging along anyway."  
Al nodded as well. "It would be the right thing to do. Besides, I'm really interested to know more about your world."  
I smiled. I never thought that I'd be able to travel with the Elric brothers in my whole life. Then again, I'd probably never would of. It'd be impossible. But, it was happening right now after a twisted series of events. Who knows?

One thing's for sure, however. When I find Cara, she's gonna be greeted with a slap to the face.

**xxx**

**Well, that's done with. I applaud you for not having your face melt like the nazis in that Indiana Jones movie. So, yeah. R&R this if you want.**

**-MetaGiga**


	3. Lan Fan and Fu

**Thanks all who've read this shit! I really appreciate the attention, even if it IS small :D so, here you go~**

**xxx**

As Ed and Al went to go get Winry, I had to stay in the hotel room. I really didn't have much of a choice, really. Ed said that he would punch me across the head if I went out again.

With his right hand.

So, here I was now; looking out the room's windows at the upbeat town. Only thirty minutes in here and I was already bored as hell. And here I thought it would be at least a little fun...

But no.

I'm in a creaky hotel room in the body of the biggest idiot in FMA, who I have a serious crush on, with nothing to do.

I mean, I could always draw. Since this place is pretty much set in the early 1900s, there weren't exactly any video games to play or anime to watch. Plus, I had already tried the radio. Nothing really interesting was on there and everything else was static.

I was about to get up to get some paper when suddenly, I felt... Something. As in, a presence. Like I knew someone was there without seeing them. Weird... Judging where this feeling was coming from, that someone was... Right out the window. Wait, two people. Two people were outside the window. What the hell..?

I didn't know whether I should think this was awesome or unnerving. Slowly turning around, I saw...

"Young lord! We apologize for our absence!"

"Please forgive us!"

Ling's bodyguards, Lan Fan and Fu. I had a seriously strong urge to flip shit as they came through the window, but I didn't want to make them suspicious. That was the LAST thing I wanted to do. So, I decided to put my acting skills to the test. By acting skills, as in none at all.

"Oh, it's fine. Really, you don't have to worry about it. I'm perfectly fine, alright? So, don't be so stressed about it!"

... That was the worst attempt at being Ling ever. But, I look and sound just like him. I'm positive that'll be enough... Right?

Both of them stared daggers at me, which made me really tense up.

"... You are not the young lord." Fu stated seconds later. My eyes widened. What the HELL?! How did the guy know?! Is he some sort of psychic?! I could feel panic wash over me. What's gonna happen to me now?!

"H-how did you know?!" I demanded. That wasn't possible. Was my acting worse then I had thought it was? I needed some explanations here.

Fu replied first, "Your chi is remarkably different from the young lord's. Our family has been protecting the Yao clans' lords for generations. It's common sense that we are able to know the true lord's chi."

That explained a whole lot. That, and it made me remember more details about Ling in the anime and manga. The more I have to work off of, the better.

Lan Fan nodded and continued after Fu, "You must tell us who you are. Your chi is also abnormal. Almost as if it is not even from this world."

The stern tone in her voice made me tremble a bit. Holy shit, she was a lot more hard core in person then I had thought...

So, I gave them the same explanation I gave Ed and Al. The more I explained, the more serious the both of them became.

Which I thought was impossible.

Hopefully telling them was a good idea. At least they can keep their word. Even if I'm not their real master, they HAVE to promise to not tell anyone. If they disobeyed, then they'd still be disobeying Ling... I hope.

It was silent for a good few minutes.

"We still must protect our master's body." Lan Fan said at last, "However, if you dare jeopardize master Ling on your own, then there will be consequences."

I didn't know what she meant by 'consequences', but I could tell that it wouldn't be pretty.

I was about to respond, but Ed and Al came into the room through the door behind us. Following behind the two of them... Was Winry. "Ling, it's time for us to get on the train." Al said to me. It seemed like Winry didn't know a thing. I gave him a nod, then turned back to Lan Fan and Fu.

"Ed and Al know about me, too," I whispered to them, "But I don't think the other one knows yet."

They both gave me a nod, then climbed out the window. "We shall wait for you at the train depot, young lord."

With that said, the two leapt out of the window without a trace. Winry, however, was confused.

"Um... What did you say to them?" she asked me.

...

I had no idea how to respond to that question. What WOULD Ling say to his personal ninjas? "Uh, I just said for them to go on ahead and meet us there." I replied pathetically.

Winry just gave me a puzzled look, then replied, "Well, alright then. We really have to get going now. The train'll be headed out any second now."

I decided to try and forget about the awkward encounter with the bodyguards and remember where I'm about to go.

I'm headed for Central. THE Central. This was AMAZING! I'd never thought I would be going to a place like that. Well, I probably never would have be in the first place... But this was just... Impossible. Almost a dream come true.

But, where are Cara and Suz? If they were with me when it happened, then there's a huge possibility that they should be here to... Right?

**xxx**

**Woo yeah, chapter 3 :D this has been more fun then I thought it would be. I'd really appreciate feedback from you guys and hopefully some advice on what I should do better. Also, tell me what you want to happen next! I'd love to hear it :3**

**... But no smartass comments like: "OOOH HERE'S AN IDEA STOP WRITING IT" or anything. That'd be immature and rude.**


	4. Cara

I had never exactly been at a train depot. I guess it was a first time for everything, because I was now approaching the very train that would take me even deeper into the Fullmetal Alchemist universe. More specifically, the very place that makes the story keep on:  
Central City.

Yet after thinking about it, I needed to keep to the story as much as possible. If I'm here as a character like Ling, then I have to stick to the script as much as possible, as if I were (somehow) in a play. If I stray from his role, no matter how tempting to do so, I would shift the entire series. And that would be pretty bad.

As I followed Ed into the train, I could see Fu and Lan Fan on top of it. I gave them a nervous smile, but they returned with piercing glares. They still must blame me for this. So, there's not gonna be any trust from them for a while. Hell, maybe I'll never gain their trust the whole time I'm trapped here.

The inside of the train was quite crowded. It was no surprise to me, to be honest. Central WAS a pretty popular place to say the least. I decided to sit next to Winry. Hey, don't get the wrong idea; I just haven't really gotten to see her as much.  
The whistle blew and the train jerked forward. I then started to feel sorry for Ling's (in this case, my) ninja bodyguards. I didn't know how they could handle being on top of a train instead of inside. Discipline? Probably.

...

I'm running out of stuff to think about. Dammit, who KNOWS how long this ride would be... Okay, time for the blessing of the magnificent window seat. I turned to gaze out the window, when I saw a familiar face... That didn't belong in FMA. The face I saw every day in high school. The face that I also wanted to smack so hard for what had happened to me.

Cara.

But, why the hell is she NOT a character like me? Maybe it's another Cara? Like, an other-side-of-gate version of Cara? Wait, she's staring right at us from what the dim reflection was showing me. If I were to describe her face at the moment, I'd say she was grinning harder then the Teletubbies sun with eyes widened. Hot damn. It was actually pretty disturbing to see. I slowly turned my head towards her.

In response, she got up from her seat and made her way to the one behind me. "You're Ling, aren't ya?" Cara whispered to me excitedly. I turned to her, about to set her straight, when I remembered the stupid condition I was in. I nodded slowly. She replied with an enthusiastic shriek.

"Oh man, I never thought I'd run into you! You know, one of my best friends has a serious crush on you! But, she doesn't have much of an imagination and gets annoyed easily. Kinda like Ed over there. Too bad she's not here. Anyways, it's an honor to meet you, really! I'm Cara!"  
She was right about me being easily annoyed. And I was trying with all my power not to blow my cover. I do SO have an imagination! I just think logic is better then believing in shit like what she pulled.

To make matters worse, it's nearly impossible to shut her up when she's babbling this much. Well, I have something to do while on this train. Endure Cara's nonstop gibberish.

xxx

Finally.  
After having to deal with Cara's constant chatting for hours on end, the train had arrived in Central. I was about to ditch her while I had the chance, but I stopped. Even though she annoyed the hell out of me the whole entire ride, she was still my friend.  
Practically my best friend.  
A friend whom I swore to tell anything to.

"Cara..." , I began, "You come from America. And that friend you mentioned is Tori, right?"  
She looked at me, astonished.

"Yeah..?" she answered quietly.  
"And she thought it was the dumbest idea in the world to do the wishbone thing?"  
"Yeah."  
"And Suz was there too?"  
"Yeah."

I smirked. "So, how do you think I know this?"  
Cara went into processing mode, then her eyes lit up. I eagerly awaited to see her response. She could come up with my issue herself to know what she did!

Cara answered, "You mean you saw Tori?! Was she all over you? Where is she? Was she on the train?"  
I fell to the ground, anime style. Whoa I could do it for real here? I got up, irritation clearly written on my face. Thinking about it, I regained some of my cool. Of course she came to the conclusion that I was here. Well, my real self. If she were here, then we all were here too.

I looked around for a place that nobody could eavesdrop on us, then dragged Cara over. "Look," I whispered, "I didn't get that info from Tori. It's safe to say I already knew that."  
She just gave me a puzzled look. I sighed, then decided to just come clean.  
"Dude, it's me! I'm Tori!"

Cara's jaw dropped. She inspected me from top to bottom "No... You're Ling. Or... Are you? I don't get what you're trying to say."  
I sighed, rubbing my temples. It would be impossible to convince her this way. So, I decided to bring in the heavy artillery.

The most embarrassing moment of my life, in which she had a front row seat in at the time. I never wanted to speak of it again, but if I wanna prove myself... I took a deep breath.

"When we were in elementary school, we went to camp during the summer. We were going to the creek to go canoeing. All of us got paired up with another kid. The one I got had the flu or something. So, we were paddling across the place when suddenly, he started to cough more then usual. When I turned around, the guy barfed all over my face. I stood up from the canoe, screaming. Then the pants that were three sizes too big came down, showing off my damn Spider-Man underwear for all to see. Finally, I fell into that goddamn creek."

Cara snorted a little, and I shot a glare at her. She immediately shut up and got serious. "Tori...", she began, "It's really you in there? But... Why are you Ling?"  
I shrugged. Either way, I was still very overjoyed that I found one of my best friends in this place.

Suddenly, she sprang up on me with a tight hug. It took me by surprise at first, but I returned her embrace. We probably looked like lovers on a vacation in the city to other people. But really, it was a reunion between two of three friends.

Oh!  
I almost forgot. "Cara?" I asked, letting go. She looked up at me, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
I gave her a bright smile, held up my hand, and...

SMACK!  
"OW!"

I gave her the biggest bitch slap I could. "W-What was THAT for, Tori?!"  
Aah, the words I've been dying to hear. I finally could let loose some steam on her.

"Thanks to YOU, I'm trapped inside of this body. Worse of all, it's LING'S! If I were my real self, yeah. I'd dig this shit. I'd be following Ling around all over the place even more then his ninjas. BUT NO. I have to deal with not only missing out on seeing him in person, but what I will have to do when I need to piss for Christ sakes!" I growled. Hell, I wanted to slap her again after rethinking about all of this again.

Cara was speechless for a good few minutes. She finally said something, "Well... It might not be my fault, Tori! Hadn't you stopped to think about that?! Maybe it was something else!"

I scowled, "What else COULD it be?! You're the one who made that damn wish in the first place!"  
"Maybe it was a storm that zapped us in here! Think of that!"  
"That's seriously cliché. I'm pretty sure we would all know if there was a storm. Plus, how do you explain why I'm not me?!"  
"Maybe it's like that movie Inception? Everything's a dream, but you can still feel everything!"  
"Sorry to say, I don't have a totem with me neither do I dream about being Ling. Plus, I don't want to kill myself even if I DO get out that way."

I was about to say more, but I had this... Unnerving sensation. It was extremely overpowering. So overpowering that chills went up my spine. "Hey... Do you feel that?" I asked.

She looked up to me with a puzzled look (I'm gonna have to get used to her looking up; she used to be a little taller then me) as I were crazy. Cara shook her head slowly. I would of dismissed it as my imagination, but this was seriously off.

"I'll be back," I said, "Find Ed and tell him that you know I'm not Ling. He knows, as well as Al and my new personal ninjas. Winry doesn't, mmkay? So, that'll be be a good way to kill time."  
I didn't wait for an answer. I ran right out the station, went up on the building roofs- holy SHIT, how did I get up there in the first place-, and got a good view of Central. The wind gently touched my face as I skimmed the city.

There was no doubt about it.  
Something was wrong.  
And when there's something wrong, the only thing a curious girl in her anime crush's body can do is a simple thing.

Investigate.

Even though I'm Ling, there's one thing that hasn't changed. My claustrophobia. And Central was the New York of Amestris... Which means the streets were crowded. To make matters worse, my hunger has come back. I swear, if I collapsed right then and there-

THUMP!  
"SHIT!"

Why does it always happen when I don't want it to?! More importantly... What the hell did I do to deserve all this?! Once again, I was drawing attention by myself. Wait, this reminds me of what happened in the anime. God, what happened again? Ugh... Can't think straight the way I am right now...

"Sir, are you alright?"  
Oh, someone's here... Maybe this guy can help out... Get me something to eat, maybe... Seems like a good deal. "Y-yeah..."  
"Where are you from?" the man asked. Better keep it FMA.  
"Xing..."  
"Whoa! He's all the way from Xing! Sir, do you have legal permission to be in Amestris?"

... Oh shit. Now I remember. "U-uh... No?" I answered pathetically. I then felt someone grab under my arms and begin to drag me out of there.

"Make way; illegal alien coming through."


End file.
